katyperryfandomcom_es-20200213-history
One of the Boys (canción)
leftOne of The Boys al español: Uno de Los Chicos, es una canción del álbum One of The Boys de Katy Perry. Letra Original: Inglés I saw a spider, I didn't scream 'Cause I can belch the alphabet, just double-dog-dare me And I chose guitar over ballet And I'll take these suckers down, 'cause they just get in my way The way you look at me Is kinda like a little sister You high-five your goodbyes And it leaves me nothing but blisters So I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight That I just wanna be one of the girls Pretty in pearls, not one of the boys So over summer, something changed I started reading "Seventeen" and shaving my legs, And I study "Lolita" religously. And I walked right into school and caught you staring at me 'Cause I know what you know But now you're gonna have to take a number It's okay, maybe one day But not until you give me my diamond ring 'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight That I just wanna be your homecoming queen Their poster dream, not one of the boys I wanna be a flower, not a dirty weed I wanna smell like roses, not a baseball team And I swear maybe one day You're gonna wanna make out, make out, make out with me (Don't wanna be) Don't wanna be (Don't wanna be) Don't wanna be (Don't wanna be) 'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight That I just wanna be one of the girls Pretty in pearls, not one of the boys. Español Yo vi una araña Yo no grito Cuz I puede eructar El alfabeto Basta con hacer doble perro Dare me Y he elegido Guitarra en el ballet Y tomo Estos retoños abajo Debido a que sólo + Ponte en mi camino La forma Me miras Es un poco como Una hermana pequeña Frotado En su despedida Y no me deja Nada más que ampollas Así que no quiero ser Uno de los chicos Uno de los chicos Sólo dame una oportunidad Para demostrar a usted No estoy ni Yo sólo quiero ser Una de las chicas Pretty in perlas Ni uno solo de los muchachos Así que durante el verano Algo cambió Empecé a leer 17 Y afeitarse las piernas Y yo estudio La camada religiosa Y caminé Derecha a la escuela Y atrapados Babeo sobre mí Porque sé que Lo que sabes Pero ahora vas a tener Para adoptar una serie Está bien Tal vez un día Pero no hasta que encuentre un Anillo de brillantes Porque yo no quiero ser Uno de los chicos Uno de los chicos Sólo dame una oportunidad Para demostrar a usted No estoy ni Yo sólo quiero ser Una de las chicas Tan bastante en perla Ni uno solo de los muchachos Quiero ser una flor No es una mala hierba sucia Y quiero oler Como las rosas No es un equipo de béisbol Y juro Tal vez un día Su gonna ¿Quieres hacer las Haga, distinguir Toca mi teta (No quiero ser) No quiero ser (No quiero ser) No quiero ser (No quiero ser) Cuz I No quiero ser un Uno Uno de los chicos Yo sólo quiero ser Uno de los TBI Tan bonita de perlas Ni uno solo de los muchachos. Categoría:Canciones de One of the Boys Categoría:Canciones